The Propose
by Bruna B. T. Black
Summary: Cuddy grávida, Wilson boiando e House não fazendo sentido, pelo menos não ainda. Huddy.
1. Chapter 1

**The Propose**

**Resumo:** Essa é uma coisa muito normal no PPTH, mas o que aconteceu depois não foi uma coisa que se vê todo dia.

**Avisos:** Fic de 4 capitulos, está completa mas não vou postar tudo de uma vez p

**Disclaimer:** Nenhum personagem é meu, mas só porque não terminei meu plano para sequestrar o Wilson.

**Shipper:** Huddy

**Cap. 1**

**Grávida.**

House estava no escritório do Wilson, com o Wilson, se escondendo da Cuddy. Essa é uma coisa muito normal no PPTH, mas o que aconteceu depois não foi uma coisa que se vê todo dia.

-Então a enfermeira gostosa da clinica na verdade é um enfermeiro? – Perguntou Wilson em estado de choque, ele iria flertar com a suposta enfermeira aquela tarde.

-É, você não percebeu que ela/ele tem mãos muito grandes para ser mulher?

-E você só acha que ela é homem porque ela tem mãos grandes?

-Não também tem... – Então, antes de poder falar o que mais o fez acreditar que a enfermeira na verdade é um enfermeiro, Cuddy entrou na sala. E ela não parecia estar a fim de saber a fofoca do dia.

-House. Preciso falar com você.

-Então fale Cuddy. – A mulher parecia desconhecer a presença do oncologista, então falou usando o mesmo tom sério de antes.

-Eu estou grávida.

-Cuddy, você, grávida? Por que precisa falar isso com o House? – Wilson perguntou, parecendo muito perturbado.

-Grávida? Mas nós usamos todos os tipos de proteção! Bom, nem todos, mas você me entendeu! – House não demonstrava nenhuma emoção.

-Espera um pouco! Vocês dois estão juntos! I KNEW IT! – Wilson falou, mas continuou sendo ignorado.

-House, nós dois somos médicos e sabemos que tem um pouco de ineficácia nos métodos que nós estávamos usando.

-Damn. – House falou, agora soando realmente irritado.

-Olha, se você não quiser o bebê tudo bem, eu crio sozinha. Mas...

-DAMN. – House falou de novo, agora indo para a sacada do escritório.

-House? – Cuddy perguntou indo atrás dele.

-Oh my God. Onde vocês vão? – Wilson perguntou, já seguindo o casal.

Ele não perderia esse show por nada.

House, quando chegou à sacada, pulou para a sua e entrou em seu escritório. Cuddy e Wilson o seguindo, os dois não entendendo nada, ou melhor, Cuddy não entendendo partes e Wilson não entendendo nada.

-Onde eu coloquei? Onde eu coloquei? – House começou a se perguntar enquanto procurava alguma coisa na sua mochila.

-Greg, nós temos uma coisa séria para ser discutida! – Cuddy falou, apontando para sua barriga.

-Greg? Dês de quando você o chama de Greg?

Enquanto isso na sala de conferencias, 13, Taub, Kutner e Foreman olhavam curiosamente para a cena que se desenrolava na sala ao lado.

Finalmente achando a tal coisa, House se virou e foi até a frente de Cuddy. Wilson, já estressando, gritou para os dois:

-O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?? – Seu tom era um muito frustrado.

Na sala de conferencia agora estavam Chase e Cameron, que receberam uma mensagem do Foreman para irem pra lá imediatamente. Os 6 seres, depois de ouvirem o grito do Wilson, perceberam que ele também não sabia nada.

-Aposto que o House vai ser demitido. – Falou Foreman, mas se arrependeu depois de ter recebido vários olhares raivosos.

-Shh... Eu quero ouvir a novela. – Brincou Chase, logo depois voltando toda sua atenção

para acena que se desenrolava.

Nurse Brenda, que fora informada por alguma de suas fontes, veio correndo para dentro da sala em que os 6 médicos estavam.

-Eu perdi alguma coisa?

-Nadinha, pelo menos eu acho.

Então a Old staff, a New staff e a enfermeira calaram, House tinha começado a falar.

-Lisa, você sabe que nós estamos saindo já há alguns meses.

-VOCÊS DOIS ESTÃO SAINDO HÁ ALGUNS MESES E EU NÃO SABIA?

-Sei... – Ela falou, ignorando Wilson, mas ele já tinha se acostumado a isso.

Na sala de conferencias, todos pareciam bem chocados, a idéia de House e Cuddy saindo não era uma coisa muito nova, mas nunca ninguém conseguiu confirmar aquilo. Pelo menos não uma confirmação tão confirmada assim.

E a idéia de Wilson, o melhor amigo dos dois, não saber nada também era bastante chocante.

-E você sabe que eu gosto muito de ficar com você, de sair com você e de brigar com você.

-Claro que sei.

-Bom, tem gente que não sabia, por exemplo, EU – Wilson falou, mas só por falar mesmo, ninguém estava ouvindo. Ou pelo menos ele achava que ninguém estava ouvindo.

Na sala de conferencias, as mulheres estavam em estado de choque, principalmente Cameron, Foreman falava alguma coisa para Chase que concordou com um aceno, Kutner se batia mentalmente por não ter pipoca com ele e Taub só assistia.

-E você também sabe que só agora eu fiquei sabendo que você está grávida, certo? – House perguntou, e com isso, Cameron que tinha esquecido que estava espionando, deu um grito bem Valley Girl.

-CUDDY ESTÁ GRAVIDA DO HOUSE! NO WAY!

E, com esse grito, House pareceu perceber que estava sendo assistido. Na verdade, ele tinha percebido sim, por isso fechou todas as cortinas, sob protestos não só dos 6 médicos e da enfermeira, mas também das pessoas que estavam no corredor.

-Bem, agora que nós estamos a sós, posso continuar.

Wilson não sabia se gritava que estava ali ou ficava calado e assistia à novela. No final das contas percebeu que é melhor ser ignorado do que perder esse show particular.

Cuddy não sabia se o que estava acontecendo era bom ou ruim. Esse House falando com ela não era o House do trabalho, mas sim o House pai-do-meu-filho. Ou filha.

House estava juntando coragem para falar o que tinha que ser dito.

O pessoal a sala de conferencias grudava o ouvido da parede pra ver se pegava alguma coisa do que estava acontecendo. Eles sabiam que o que for que estivesse acontecendo ia mudar algumas coisas no hospital.

**DAN DAN DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN**

**OoOoOoO**

**N/A:** Essa fic tava martelando na minha cabeça a meses mas só agora tive coragem de escrever. Espero que gostem!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Propose**

**Cap. 2 – Revelações.**

-Lisa, você sabe que nós estamos saindo já há alguns meses.

-VOCÊS DOIS ESTÃO SAINDO HÁ ALGUNS MESES E EU NÃO SABIA?

-Sei... – Ela falou, ignorando Wilson, mas ele já tinha se acostumado a isso.

Na sala de conferencias, todos pareciam bem chocados, a idéia de House e Cuddy saindo não era uma coisa muito nova, mas nunca ninguém conseguiu confirmar aquilo. Pelo menos não uma confirmação tão confirmada assim.

E a idéia de Wilson, o melhor amigo dos dois, não saber nada também era bastante chocante.

-E você sabe que eu gosto muito de ficar com você, de sair com você e de brigar com você.

-Claro que sei.

-Bom, tem gente que não sabia, por exemplo, EU – Wilson falou, mas só por falar mesmo, ninguém estava ouvindo. Ou pelo menos ele achava que ninguém estava ouvindo.

Na sala de conferencias, as mulheres estavam em estado de choque, principalmente Cameron, Foreman falava alguma coisa para Chase que concordou com um aceno, Kutner se batia mentalmente por não ter pipoca com ele e Taub só assistia.

-E você também sabe que só agora eu fiquei sabendo que você está grávida, certo? – House perguntou, e com isso, Cameron que tinha esquecido que estava espionando, deu um grito bem Valley Girl.

-CUDDY ESTÁ GRAVIDA DO HOUSE! NO WAY!

E, com esse grito, House pareceu perceber que estava sendo assistido. Na verdade, ele tinha percebido sim, por isso fechou todas as cortinas, sob protestos não só dos 6 médicos e da enfermeira, mas também das pessoas que estavam no corredor.

-Bem, agora que nós estamos a sós, posso continuar.

Wilson não sabia se gritava que estava ali ou ficava calado e assistia à novela. No final das contas percebeu que é melhor ser ignorado do que perder esse show particular.

Cuddy não sabia se o que estava acontecendo era bom ou ruim. Esse House falando com ela não era o House do trabalho, mas sim o House pai-do-meu-filho. Ou filha.

House estava juntando coragem para falar o que tinha que ser dito.

O pessoal a sala de conferencias grudava o ouvido da parede pra ver se pegava alguma coisa do que estava acontecendo. Eles sabiam que o que for que estivesse acontecendo ia mudar algumas coisas no hospital.

**_DAN DAN DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN_**

**N/A:** Obrigada pelas reviews Lala Orlandi e Lpdsp! Até o próximo cap!


End file.
